


imagine me & you (i do)

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Décimo Andar
Genre: AlcantaraObjetos, Décimo Andar - Freeform, Fluff, One-Shot, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Um velho conhecido de Jorginho chama Willie para uma conversa.





	imagine me & you (i do)

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, chuchus. AlcântaraObjetos: porque esse ship precisa de mais atenção, é a denúncia que eu trago aqui.
> 
> Headcanon por Paulie @sprinterkombis que também deu todo o apoio moral necessário para que essa história nascesse. Sigam lá no twirer. 
> 
> Os personagens pertecem à Quase, que criou esse universo lindo e doido pra gente sonhar.

\- Willie, estão ligando pra você! - avisou o Telefone, interrompendo a entrevista exclusiva com o Bule de Porcelana Azul.

\- Atenção, temos uma participação! Alô, quem fala? - disse o Presidente dos Objetos, sempre ansioso por mais interações com seu amado público.

\- Willie, tem alguma capa de super herói por aí? - perguntou Jorginho de Alcântara, produtor de remakes de sucesso da Empresa.

\- Jorginhoow, tudo certo? - A voz de Willie soou ainda mais animada - De quantas você precisa?

\- Sete.

\- Tem duas. 

\- Serve. Vou passar aí pra pegar.

A Esfinge tossiu baixinho, chamando a atenção do apresentador.

\- Alguém está muito feliz com a visita do Jorginho - comentou ela.

\- Você fica incomodada com isso? - perguntou Willie, sério.

\- Na verdade não. Nosso relacionamento não é mais o que era… Você sempre vai ter um lugar no meu coração, mas acho que devíamos voltar a ser só amigos. - respondeu a Esfinge, delicadamente.

\- Tudo bem, eu concordo. Você foi muito especial pra mim... - disse o rapaz, até que ouviu uma batida na porta. - Pode entrar.

\- Deixa eu ver essas capas, Willie - disse Jorginho, enquanto guardava o celular no bolso.

\- Claro! -  As capas foram retiradas de uma caixa no canto da mesa - Sabe, elas são gêmeas, já fizeram muito sucesso em um carnaval passado. A fama fez elas se tornarem frias e distantes, mas se insistir um pouco elas se abrem. Sabe como são os artistas, precisam de elogios constantes...

\- Certo - disse Jorginho, concordando lentamente com a cabeça e pegando os tecidos - Vou cuidar bem delas.

Willie sorriu com doçura, e Jorginho pareceu tomar uma decisão.

\- Eu tenho uns objetos parados na minha sala… Se te interessar, pode passar lá mais tarde pra pegar - disse o produtor, estranhando a própria voz sem a firmeza de costume.

Os olhos de Willie brilharam - Mais tarde quando? Às 15:37? - perguntou.

\- … Pode ser - respondeu Jorginho, saindo da sala com uma expressão pensativa.

\- Combinado! - disse o mais jovem, tremendo de animação. Uma música de romance começou a tocar, e ele corou, levantando a sobrancelha para o Toca-Fitas.

\- O quê? - perguntou o músico inocentemente - Combinava com o clima.

\- Alguém tem um encontro - cantarolou o Pente - Posso te ajudar a se arrumar.

\- Eu acho que você está lindo desse jeito, Willie - afirmou o Espelho - Não precisa de mais nada.

\- Vocês vão deixar ele nervoso - disse o Bule, tentando chamar a atenção de volta para si, em vão. A programação havia sofrido uma alteração de última hora, e um especial com todos os objetos que já tiveram contato com Jorginho de Alcântara entrava no ar.

 

[…]

 

\- Pô, Holanda, você já deu conta de coisa muito mais complicada! Uma jaguatirica dando cria no estúdio é moleza! Pensando bem… Filma tudo, a gente pode usar no remake de Tarzan que eu tô bolando. Claro rapá, eu penso em tudo, tem que aproveitar essas oportunidades. Deixa que eu resolvo isso na edição depois. Me avisa quando terminar!

Jorginho desligou a chamada, contente consigo mesmo. Seu trabalho era estressante, mas lhe dava um orgulho enorme. Adorava ver o resultado de seus esforços, adorava a sensação de criar e dar nova vida a tudo o que tocava. Só percebeu o quanto estava angustiado com a possibilidade de perder seu trabalho quando o perigo já havia passado.

Olhou para o relógio. 15:30. Pensou em Willie, com toda a sua energia inquieta e instável. Procurava maneiras de agradecer pelo episódio do crachá de Meg-Cristiane (por causa dele ainda tinha um emprego, afinal), mas até então não havia encontrado uma oportunidade. Pretendia convidá-lo pra tomar um chopp no boteco arrumadinho do outro lado da rua, porém o sorriso largo e brilhante do rapaz o distraiu e o produtor acabou dando qualquer desculpa para que o outro fosse até sua sala. Logo ele, que sempre tinha certeza de tudo, e de repente não sabia como agir perto de Willie. Era como se o mundo tivesse virado de cabeça pra baixo.

Começou a juntar alguns objetos sem utilidade sobre a escrivaninha, coisas que achava que o outro poderia gostar. Aproveitava para separar coisas que queria jogar fora, como um porta-retrato quebrado e uma caneca de porcelana do Flamengo sem alça. Quando o rosto sorridente de Willie apareceu por trás da porta, já havia uma quantidade considerável de coisas inúteis cobrindo a mesa.

\- Chega mais, Willie - convidou o produtor, levantando-se da cadeira - Eu não sei se você vai querer essas coisas, mas como você teve que se livrar de mais da metade do almoxarifado deve ter espaço.

\- É, eu já estava pensando em incentivar a entrada de novos participantes… Sabe como é, a gente precisa de diversidade. - afirmou o Presidente dos Objetos.

\- Ah… dá uma olhada aí. Vê se te interessa. - disse Jorginho, quando seu celular tocou - Merda. Vou precisar atender, mas fica a vontade.

Alcântara saiu da sala e Willie começou a estudar criticamente os objetos sobre a mesa, buscando potenciais talentos. Havia um Grampeador que afirmou ser gêmeo daquele que Marquinhos tinha lhe dado de Amigo Oculto, mas Willie o dispensou - a não ser que fosse um gêmeo do mal, seu público perderia rapidamente o interesse. A Bandana lhe cumprimentou preguiçosamente - tinha pertencido a um cantor de noise punk no começo da carreira, e tinha histórias sobre excessos e fracassos na longa jornada pela fama. Um CD lhe prometeu os 20 melhores pagodes dos anos 90, mas Willie recusou a proposta - o Toca-Fitas era sensível e ainda se sentia muito inseguro na presença de músicos mais jovens que poderiam substituí-lo.

\- Ei, princeso - disse uma voz rouca.

\- Quem disse isso? - perguntou o rapaz

\- Fui eu, chuchu - disse a Caneca Sem Alça do Flamengo, com um tom sedutor - Se me levar contigo eu te conto umas paradas interessantes sobre o Jorginho. A gente se conhece há muito tempo, passamos por muita coisa junto. Me escolhe aí, brother.

\- Tudo bem - concordou Willie, sem mais perguntas. Pegou a Caneca e, após uma breve reflexão, a Bandana.

\- Foi mal, teve uma emergência com o filme, preciso ir resolver umas tretas. Que tal se eu te pagar um chopp no fim do expediente? - Jorginho entrou falando rápido, olhando para o celular em suas mãos.

\- Tipo um encontro? - perguntou o rapaz, antes que pudesse se conter.

\- Tipo… um chopp no fim do expediente - respondeu Alcântara, nervoso.

\- Tá - aceitou Willie - Eu te espero perto do elevador.

Jorginho seguiu o rapaz sorridente com os olhos enquanto este saía de sua sala. Então suspirou, sentindo que perdia aos poucos o controle da sua vida.

 

[…]

 

\- O Jorginho é apaixonado pelo Mengão - afirmou a Caneca - Quando tinha jogo e ele não podia ir, a gente ficava ouvindo o jogo junto pelo rádio. A gente era bem próximo mesmo.

\- Ele tem alguma bebida favorita? - perguntou Willie.

\- Ele bebe muito café, mas a gente já dividiu umas doses de uísque. Sabe como é, o trabalho dele é difícil, vive cheio de problema pra resolver. No dia em que eu… perdi a alça…

\- Esse é um assunto difícil pra você? - perguntou Willie, com delicadeza.

\- Não tanto como já foi - respondeu a Caneca, corajosamente - Por muito tempo tive medo do Jorginho me jogar fora. Mas ele tem o coração no lugar. Eu cheguei pra ele como presente de um amigo querido, aí ele me deixou ficar na estante. Gente fina, o Jorginho.

\- E você está gostando de estar aqui com a gente? - quis saber o apresentador do De Frente Com Willie.

\- Eu encaro isso como uma chance de mudar de vida, escrever um futuro novo pra mim. Meu coração tá aberto pra aventuras. Inclusive no amor - respondeu a Caneca, sugestivamente, o que fez a plateia aplaudir e gritar, deliciada.

\- Acho que agora todos queremos saber: o que você procura num grande amor? - perguntou Willie, e o público reagiu positivamente à pergunta.

\- Tem que rolar aquela química, aquele olho no olho intenso. E tem que gostar de mim como eu sou. Eu sou do tipo que luta por amor, nisso eu e o Jorginho somos muito parecidos - afirmou a Caneca.

\- É mesmo? Jorginho não parece uma pessoa muito romântica...

\- É porque ele só se abre com quem ele realmente gosta, chuchu. E quando ele gosta mesmo, fica todo bobo, atrapalhado. Pensa uma coisa e diz outra. Tem um coração de ouro o Jorginho. Pode ir sem medo nesse encontro que você não vai se arrepender.

\- Mas ele mesmo disse que não é um encontro… - sussurrou Willie, querendo manter sua privacidade longe do olhar público.

\- E que foi que eu acabei de dizer? Ele tá inseguro, acha que você não ia querer nada com ele. Tava todo nervoso escolhendo coisa pra te dar de presente. Mas só vai, dodói, não vai se arrepender. Já reparou naquela boca? Os lábios mais macios dessa empresa, falo com tranquilidade - revelou a Caneca, baixinho.

Willie sorriu para as câmeras e chamou os comerciais. Precisava ter uma conversa em particular com a Caneca sobre o amigo em comum.

 

[…]

 

\- … então a gente aproveitou todo aquele cenário de gelo e ajeitou pra uns universitários fazerem uma festa. Rendeu uma grana boa, deu pra cobrir um pouco do orçamento que estouramos com a criança boneco de neve falante. - Jorginho contou, sorrindo para si mesmo. Willie parecia se prender a cada palavra que ele dizia, e isso o animava a falar mais. Sempre que contava essas histórias de trabalho tinha as mesmas reações: tédio, desconfiança, até mesmo medo. Isso o desanimava de procurar um relacionamento mais sério, pois como essas pessoas reagiriam ao telefone sempre tocando, às festas com colegas de trabalho, às intimações que ele fazia de tudo para não receber?

Willie não só ouvia suas histórias como também contava as próprias - que conseguiam ser ainda mais absurdas (e curiosamente baseadas em fatos reais). Jorginho não entendia o que se passava na mente do jovem Presidente dos Objetos - mas isso realmente importava? Gostava da companhia de Willie, gostava do seu sorriso carismático de apresentador de TV, gostava de ver o rapaz se divertindo em qualquer situação, mesmo quando olhavam estranho para ele. Gostava de como ele parecia livre e despreocupado num mundo que às vezes era tão complicado.

Willie estava feliz e sentia-se confiante, capaz de ousar e ser tão descolado quanto Ray, óculos de sol que vivia agitando na noite parisiense. Não sentia necessidade de entrevistar Jorginho: o produtor falava livremente sobre todos os assuntos. Tudo o que ele dizia, seus gestos, até mesmo o barzinho sujo onde estavam; tudo era muito diferente da sua rotina, e Willie pensava em maneiras de garantir que aquilo acontecesse mais vezes.

\- Você já pensou em ter um talk show? Um programa de TV? Você fala muito bem, tem um carisma, um magnetismo bem natural. Podia falar sobre filmes, aposto que a audiência ia ser altíssima. - disse para o produtor, que riu alto.

\- Eu funciono melhor por trás das câmeras, gosto da correria, da magia da edição. Não sirvo pra falar na tv não.

\- Eu assistiria o seu programa - afirmou Willie, o que deixou Jorginho em um silêncio sem jeito, que disfarçou com um gole de cerveja. Quando ia fazer uma pergunta qualquer pra quebrar o silêncio, foi surpreendido pelos lábios do rapaz, que beijou os seus lentamente antes de se afastar pensativo, como se refletisse sobre algo.

\- Willie, eu… - começou Jorginho, sem saber exatamente o que ia falar. Era uma coisa flertar com Lully, que se comportava de forma constante, previsível; Willie era uma aventura maravilhosa, meio sem pé nem cabeça, digno de O Senhor dos Anéis - Você… não existe - riu, deliciado.

\- Claro que eu existo - afirmou o Presidente dos Objetos, sorrindo pra si mesmo. A Caneca estava certa, e ele lhe devia um favor pelas dicas certeiras sobre o produtor.

\- Claro que existe - repetiu Jorginho. Sorrindo, olhou para as mãos do outro sobre a mesa e as cobriu com as suas - Ainda bem.

 

[…]

 

No outro dia, aquela velha caneca do Flamengo estava de volta à sua mesa, com uma nova alça (colada com algum tipo de resina prateada que o produtor não soube identificar) e cheia de café fumegante.


End file.
